SpongeBob x Patrick
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Just some one-shots of my OTP, PatBob. See what happens when our favorite sponge and starfish duo become more than best friends, and get into an actual relationship. Rated T for some cursing.


**WARNING: This story contains PatBob, if you don't like the pairing for whatever reason, don't read. I am not making you read this story, so if you choose to read it, that was your decision, not mine. For those of you who don't mind PatBob and/or ship it as much as I do, I hope you enjoy!**

It was a bright, sunny, beautiful day in Bikini Bottom, and a certain sea sponge wearing a white shirt, brown pants and a red tie was playing with his friend, a pink starfish wearing nothing but green shorts/pants with purple flowers designed on them.

They were currently outside, laughing and playing a game of tag together, as their neighbor Squidward sat in his house trying to ignore the loud noise, upset that he once again couldn't get a day of peace and quiet.

"Tag, you're it!" He could hear SpongeBob call through the closed windows, apparently having tagged Patrick.

"No, now _you're_ it!" Patrick said after laughing, apparently having tagged SpongeBob back.

Squidward sighed. _I swear, those two should get a room for all I__ know._ He then snickered as he got an idea before going over to his window, opening it and yelling to them, "Hey morons, you two should get a room!"

Suddenly SpongeBob and Patrick's laughter stopped as they stopped running and turned to face Squidward, both looking slightly confused yet curious.

"What do you mean Squidward?" SpongeBob asked, now tilting his head to the side a bit in curiosity.

"Yeah Squidward, we already have a room in our houses." Patrick added, completely missing what Squidward was meaning.

"No Patrick, I think he means we should build another room in our houses." SpongeBob said as he turned to Patrick.

Squidward sighed, an annoyed look on his face as he had his elbow on the sill of the porthole he was looking out from and his chin was resting on his hand/tentacle.

"No you morons, it _means_ you two should get together!" Squidward said, sounding very annoyed, "And before you ask, I mean that you two should stop your little game and confess your love to each other. But do it away from me, like at your houses or something."

SpongeBob, being the smarter of the two friends, knew what Squidward was referring to: their "romantic" feelings.

SpongeBob blushed at the idea of confessing his true feelings to Patrick, but right now he only thought of him as his best friend in the whole world! Plus he thought of himself as straight, since he never found himself finding other males attractive. But he had certain feelings for Patrick he didn't know how to describe, and when he'd ask Sandy on the days he'd visit her without Patrick by his side, Sandy would refuse to tell him what the actual feeling was, leaving the butterflies in his stomach - the good kind - a mystery to him.

Of course SpongeBob knew what love was, and he didn't associate the butterflies in his stomach with the feeling since he never got it around other males he knew as his friends, only getting the feeling mostly when he was around Patrick.

"Um, Squidward, I don't like Patrick in that way." SpongeBob said in his defense, "Even if I did like him in that way, well...he likes Mindy."

"Mindy?" Squidward asked, "Who the hell is that?"

"You know, that mermaid that once visited the Krusty Krab with King Neptune after his crown went missing." SpongeBob explained to him, "She tried to help us on our way to Shell City!"

"Oh... Uh-huh..." Squidward said, not caring who she was, "I remember now."

SpongeBob looked at Patrick, who had his head down and his shoulders slumped ever since Mindy was mentioned.

"Pat, you okay?" SpongeBob asked, placing his hand on his best friend's back.

"But Mindy..." Patrick said with a sniffle, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, "She's gone now!"

"Awww, don't say _that_ Patrick!" SpongeBob said as he was hugged by his best friend, "I'm sure she'll come back one day."

"But since she left, I've found myself in love with someone else!" Patrick cried, the tears coming out of his eyes now resembling waterfalls, "Someone who could" – he pulled away from SpongeBob's hug – "BE WITH ME FOREVER!!"

As he yelled the last part, his tears began coming out as if his eyes were fountains, causing SpongeBob to grab an umbrella and hold it to where the tears would be hitting it instead of him.

Wanting to get the conversation over so he could try to make Patrick happy again he asked, "Well who was it?"

Patrick stopped crying and sniffled before saying, "It's you SpongeBob."

SpongeBob froze, taken aback by what his best friend just told him, the butterflies in his stomach once again coming back. Thinking his best friend had to be joking he asked, "I'm sorry, who? I think I'm hearing things."

Patrick then turned his back to SpongeBob, once again hanging his head with his shoulders slumped.

"I said I love you SpongeBob..." Patrick said, just turning his head enough where he could look at SpongeBob from the corner of his eye, "But if you don't feel the same way, I understand."

Suddenly the butterflies in SpongeBob's stomach intensified as he said, "Well if the butterflies in my stomach - and I mean the good kind - mean I'm in love, well...I love you too Patrick!"

After he had said that, he went up to Patrick and hugged him, Patrick hugging tightly back, both friends forgetting that they were still in front of Squidward's house, causing the octopus to sigh.

"Someone please kill me." He muttered as he put his face in his hands/tentacles before grabbing his clarinet to practice playing it despite the fact he somehow never gets better at it.

**I'm thinking of making this into a series of one-shots**** about their relationship, some that'll take place before this and some after. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! And sorry the ending was a bit cheesy (if it was).**


End file.
